


地铁

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 地铁play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 地铁上的幻术妙用
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	地铁

**Author's Note:**

> 突然翻出来n年前写的小片段，某年高考结束时突然想到是69的生日，就……搞了。

晚上八点，回家的上班族和忙着去到处疯狂解放的高考生终于少了点，这节地铁车厢总算没那么挤。然而独自低头玩手机打瞌睡或是三三两两说着话的乘客大概谁也没有发现，在某处几不可见的靛青色雾气的掩盖下，少年微弱的推拒声——

“呼…嗯！骸，不要…在…这里…”泽田纲吉慌乱地妄图阻止六道骸不安分的手，事实上刚上车被压到车门边上的角落时他就有不好的预感：过分贴近的身躯传来温热的体温，一手在腰侧或轻或重的按压揉捏，另一手大胆滑入宽松衬衣内并在后腰来回轻抚，甚至不怀好意的轻轻拉弹他的裤头。

“kufufu，我山长水远的护送你来这里开会，还被你心血来潮的拉去看什么展览会，如此爱岗敬业，”六道骸低头轻啮泽田纲吉羞得发红的精致耳廓，放任湿热的气息和暧昧的笑意去侵染地方紧绷的神经，“你会好好奖励你的好部下的吧，彭格列，嗯？”

泽田纲吉不是没感觉到骸的幻术，只是上车后已经过了两个站，每次开门时，人群在跟前来往令他窘迫不已；更何况这个位置刚好是地铁公共电视的下方，附近乘客不时扫过这边的目光更是让他几乎要缩到始作俑者的身体里…

该死的！明知这只死凤梨肯定是故意的，在幻术的作用下根本不会有人注意到这边的情况，但他就是忍不住在意周围的情况，又不能大力挣开！

他恼怒的抬起头瞪着骸，却被对方恶劣突袭到乳首的举动吓到，原本颇具首领威严的眼神也因蒙上水雾而显得更像在撒娇。

“kufufu~”本来只是想戏弄你一下的，不过似乎停不下来了呢，“连加班的下属都不愿意给点奖励，不愧是狡猾又贪得无厌的黑手党呢~”

放肆的把手伸入裤子内揉捏浑圆的臀部，间或伸出修长的手指轻轻按抚敏感瑟缩的穴口、或从下方绕到囊袋处轻浮的撩拨；感受到怀中少年颤抖着咬紧了自己的T恤，轻笑着将流连在细嫩胸前肌肤的手滑到背后，自纤细的琵琶骨沿着背脊打着转安抚。

“唔呜！”拇指没入软穴的同时食指中指无名指稍稍使力卡夹紧了饱满的双球，双重的刺激逼得少年忍不住尖叫出声，瞬间打开的车厢门涌入大量人群却令他涨满的羞耻感通通转化作强烈的快感，只得使劲咬住下唇。

kufufufufufu，还在垂死挣扎呢，抽出左手抓托住少年的后颈，吻上，迫开紧咬的嘴唇让舌头长驱直入。

“嗯…哈…嗯唔…”泽田纲吉无法自抑的发出炽热的喘息。 粘腻的水声、周围乘客的说话声、骸在自己身后骤然加快的开拓让他几乎无法思考，只知道他，好热、好羞耻。

“呃啊啊啊！”被猛然翻过身、被与手指完全不一样的炽热硕大狠狠入侵，泽田纲吉已经顾不得是在公共场合，拔高了声线的尖叫被骸窜入口腔的两指掩去一半。

六道骸掐着时机利用幻术弄了点噪音，又边舔吻着泽田纲吉的耳背边示意对方去注意因这边的噪音而集中向此处的或探究或不满的视线。

“唔！”就算是明知被玩弄，泽田纲吉还是忍不住的因此而更加紧张敏感，却只能无措的呼唤加害者的名字，“骸…骸…不，要…”

猛然被夹紧的感觉显然大大满足了某人的恶趣味，更加放肆的大力抽插起来，手指却在敏感的尾椎与股沟深处穴口附近来回抚慰，有时又恶意的拉扯穴口的媚肉，吸吮着红嫩的耳垂，哑沉着嗓子继续语言上的侵袭：“kufufufu，你，似乎很喜欢呢，彭格列，这么喜欢在众人眼里做这种事吗？”  
“那，这样如何？ ”骸把人微微一转，压到一旁座位边上的透明挡板上。

本来在幻术作用下空留着的座位现在坐着个被幻术作用吸引而来的乘客，那个女孩子转过身仰着头努力想要看清车门上方标示的线路指引——视线刚好与将额头抵在挡板上的栏杆处努力想要抵抗大声呻吟冲动的泽田纲吉半眯的眸子直直对上。

“嗯啊！哈…不要…”  
太可耻了！可是为什么被侵犯的快感却越来越占据他的神经？摩擦，顶撞，热，粗大的形状，无不充斥他几乎无法转动的大脑。泽田纲吉羞愤的强烈挣扎，他想要逃出明知羞耻却更加深陷的欲望。

…却无力停止淫靡的请求：“骸…哈啊…快…再…”

“高高在上的黑手党教父这么淫荡也可以吗？露出这种样子，”用力咬在眼前的纤细诱人的后颈，借此掩饰自己的低喘，骸心中是难以言喻的满足感——

不是他人眼中冷静温和的大空，这个人在自己怀里，因为自己而放荡呻吟，纵容自己的任性，疯狂亲昵的呼唤自己的名字，这种样子——“可惜了，只有我才能看见！ ”

“骸！骸！唔啊啊啊啊啊！！！”也许是因为突然加快的抽插，也许是因为骸的独占宣言，泽田纲吉终于忍不住释放了积压的快感，被骸敏捷的伸手接住；而骸也被高潮时紧缩的媚肉挤得释放出大量炽热的液体，烫得泽田纲吉一阵阵的颤抖。

“唔嗯…骸，虽然早了点，生日快乐。今天，辛苦你了。”高潮后少年声音略带沙哑，里面满满的情感却毫不虚假，“新的一年也请多指教…我爱你。”

“哦呀，我还以为你都玩得什么都不记得了，”勾起的嘴角是真实的笑意，吻上少年不满的嘟起的红肿唇瓣，“纲吉，刚才的可不算是生日礼物哦~”

“诶诶诶？！等下！我的腰好痛！骸！”

“没关系，属下会好好负责的~我亲爱的彭格列，把你的身体送给我吧~”尽职尽责的雾之守护者轻而易举的抱起眼泪汪汪的可怜首领，在隐约的靛青色雾气之中大步迈出车厢。

–END–


End file.
